


Adore You

by hikikomorixxi



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 01:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18297722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikikomorixxi/pseuds/hikikomorixxi
Summary: Junhoe is in love with Jinhwan. He thinks Jinhwan is the most perfect creature that God has ever created. He's perfect.... if he's with Junhoe. But sadly Jinhwan has a long term Boyfriend, Bobby.





	Adore You

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to my fellow "Junhwan" stans. I've been craving for some Junhwan fluff but the tags usually has an angsty stories. Let's take a break from the pain, okay? This is for Junhoe's birthday!
> 
> I tried. I tried really hard to write fluff story... and to write in general, for Junhoe's bday. 😂😂😂
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Thanks! :))))

Have you ever experience being so in love your heart feels like bursting and you wanted to cry so hard not because you don't like it but because you don't know how to express it anymore? Well, I do. I am in love. Deeply and madly in love. I'm in love with someone who just makes me so speechless every time he appears before me. I'm in love with someone so beautiful inside and out. I'm in love with someone whose laugh sounds like music to my ears. Call me bias but he's the most perfect creature God has ever created. 

 

Ah, yes. Jinhwan isn't perfect. There's one thing that he's certainly lacking… a taste. He definitely has a weird taste for boyfriend. I sighed. I suddenly became annoyed with my own thoughts. Jinhwan is so perfect if he's single or if I am his boyfriend. But NO, Jinhwan is with his ugly boyfriend, well he's not really ugly. He's just ugly because he took Jinhwan away from me. He's a bit hot. Wait! Did I really said that? Fuck! I rolled my eyes. Damn it! I can't even properly bad mouth a person. 

 

“Idiot, what exactly are you thinking? You look like you're murdering someone in your head” Donghyuk said. I glared at him, but of course being the asshole that he is, he just laughed at me. We are currently seated opposite to each other at our school cafeteria while waiting for our friend, Chanwoo. He’s always late, what's new? 

 

“Well, I'm about to murder someone in my head until you interrupt my thoughts. Should I murder you instead?” I rolled my eyes. Donghyuk chuckled, obviously enjoying teasing me. 

 

“Dude, let me guess, it's either you’re dissing Jinhwan hyung again for his taste or you’re dissing his boyfriend, Bobby.”

 

Bobby.. Ugh! Damn Bobby! Jinhwan has a boyfriend and his name is Bobby. He's a third year transferee student. He's taking up Computer Science, and apparently he's Jinhwan's long-term boyfriend. They both came from the same province. Jinhwan on the other hand is taking up Financial Management course, same with me, Donghyuk and Chanwoo, and he’s on his third year too, same with Bobby. Jinhwan was also a transferee. He transferred last year. 

 

I rolled my eyes again. “Can you not mention him in front of me? I'm sensitive. This is a sensitive topic you know? Please, for once be considerate.”

 

Donghyuk burst out laughing. His shoulders are shaking, his face is so red and he starts tearing up. 

 

“Wow! You're really having fun while I'm feeling so miserable. What kind of best friend are you? Asshole!”

 

“Wait! HAHAHAHA! Junhoe...HAHAHAHA! You're so dramatic! HAHAHA”

 

I stood up, grabbed my bag and gave him the finger before I walked out. 

 

I can still hear him laughing his ass out, I glared at him once then I continue to walk away from the bastard. 

 

 

 

 

 

“Junhoe!” I froze when I heard that voice. My heart starts beating like crazy. My mind went blank. I want to escape but… 

 

“Junhoe!” he grabbed my arms. He smiled at me when I'm finally facing him. I could die in this moment… forever young… I closed my eyes and mentally slapped myself. This is not the right time to be funny. Ugh. Brain cells, chill. 

 

“A--ahhh. Yes, Hyung?” then I smiled like an idiot. Junhoe, relax. Please, relax. 

 

“Where's Donghyuk?” he asked looking around me, obviously searching for the bastard. 

 

“I left the bas--- I mean, he’s in the cafeteria hyung. Why? You want me to call him?” I searched for my phone in my pockets but… HE GRABBED MY ARM! “No! It's okay. Ahmmm. Can I ask you a favor?” he said still holding my damn arm. I nodded as a response. “Great!” then he let go of my arm and starts to search for something in his bag. “Here! This is my assignment for our Business Math class. Can you please give it to him? I might not be able to go find him later as I'm gonna go home a bit early today and the assignment is due later at 3pm. Is it okay?” He said while looking into my eyes. He's so beautiful. I want to kiss him, hold him, hug him and---

 

“Junhoe?”

 

“Ah! Yes! Of course!” I grabbed the papers that he handed me. Self, calm your tits! 

 

“Omg! Thank you so much, Junhoe-yah!” He said, smiling sweetly. Breathtaking. “I need to go. See you tomorrow!” then he starts to walk away. He looked back once and waved at me. 

 

 

I hold my pulse, checking if I'm still alive. Am I still alive? Am I still on earth? It seriously feels like I'm in heaven. I just saw an angel. The most beautiful angel. 

 

 

“You look like an idiot smiling ear to ear! Man you're whipped, and it shows” 

 

I snapped out of my thoughts and glared at the owner of that voice, Jung Chanwoo. 

 

“What look do you expect from an idiot? Of course it looks exactly like Junhoe!”Donghyuk said, laughing. 

 

“Who wouldn't be an idiot when I'm friends with you?” I snorted. 

 

“We’re friends? Excuse me? Since when?” Chanwoo said. Acting surprised with his eyes getting bigger as if it's not big enough. 

 

“Whatever. Let's go, we'll be late!” I pushed both of them to the direction of our College Building. 

 

“What’s that you're holding?” Donghyuk asked. 

 

“Oh yes! Jinhwan hyung said this is his Business Math assignment, I'm gonna keep it to myself until later before you submit this to our professor.” I said while baby-ing the papers that Jinhwan Hyung gave me. 

 

“You're totally whipped and it's disgusting!” Donghyuk replied. 

 

Both Chanwoo and Donghyuk runaway from me. 

 

“Wait for me, idiots!” then I chase after them. 

 

 

***

 

“Are you sure you're okay sitting alone?”

 

I smirked. “I'm very much okay, I'm never been this okay my entire life. I can finally study without anyone of you guys distracting me!” I replied. I placed both my hands behind my head, closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Acting so relaxed and at peace. 

 

“Such a drama queen!” Donghyuk replied. “Should I let Chanwoo sit beside you?”

 

“Oh my god! No!” I replied immediately, almost in panic. 

 

“Wow! Koo Junhoe, I didn't know you’re so scared of me!” said Chanwoo who just came in. He placed his bag on his seat, beside Donghyuk. 

 

“Yes, of course. Who wouldn't be scared of Satan Woo?” I replied. 

 

“Well, I'm honored. You're scared of me!” Chanwoo grinned annoyingly. 

 

I was about to reply but our Professor came in. It's only a week after the start of the new semester and I'm already feeling too exhausted, too fed up with all the subjects. Most minor subjects are acting as if they are ‘major’ subjects. I honestly don't know why do we need to take those subjects we wouldn't even need in the real world.

 

“Is this vacant? Can I sit with you?” 

 

I looked at him and nodded. “Ye-yes!” I cleared my throat “Yes, Hyung!” There I fucking finally said it properly. 

 

He smiled at me. Sunshine you are my sunshine…. 

 

“Koo Junhoe!”

 

I stood up in panic and replied immediately, “Yes Sir, Yes!”

 

“It's an attendance check! You’re very energetic huh!” Our Professor, Song Yunhyeong, replied laughing, which makes the whole class laugh too. Ugh! Damn it! This is fucking embarrassing! And Jinhwan Hyung is here. Koo Junhoe, what the heck! 

 

“Cute!” Jinhwan Hyung said then he pinched my cheeks. 

 

HE. PINCHED. MY. CHEEKS. 

 

“I'm sorry, I got carried away. You're even cuter when you're blushing! HAHAHAHA”

 

Believe me, I fucking want to say something but I think there's something wrong with my brain cells I can't formulate a proper sentence to reply. My brain went blank. I’m so drawn in watching him laugh. 

 

There goes the butterflies in my stomach again. Man, this isn't just a simple crush. This is love. If this isn't love, I honestly don't know what to call it. 

 

***

 

I never really looked forward to any of my class, except this one minor subject, wherein Jinhwan hyung is my seat mate. For the past few weeks I was able to have a proper conversation with him. By proper, I mean I can finally reply back to him without even stammering and spacing out. We talked about a lot of things, from our hobbies, families and anything under the sun. I feel like I know him well now… and it just made me even fall deeper. He's an amazing human being. He's a good son, a good brother and even a good friend. Maybe a good boyfriend too? I never really asked him about his boyfriend, not because I think it's too personal, but because I don't want to ruin what we have now. A friendship. 

 

“Junhoe” I stopped and looked back to where the voice came from. It's Jinhwan hyung, as if I don't know. I know his voice too damn well. 

 

Why does my name sounds so beautiful when it's from Jinhwan hyung?

 

“Jinani Hyung!” I replied smiling. 

 

He smiled back. “Have you had your lunch?”

 

“Ah! Not yet but I'm heading to cafeteria to grab some food. How about you, Hyung?”

 

“Not yet. Can I join you? Is it okay? I honestly don't want to eat alone.” He said pouting. Man! I want to hug him and kiss him. Why is he acting so cute? 

 

“Yes, of course hyung! Where's Bobby, though? I.. I mean where's Bobby Hyung?” then I smiled awkwardly. 

 

“He has some group lunch with his group mates. Is it okay with Donghyuk and Chanwoo if I join you for lunch?”

 

“Ahhh! I'm actually going to eat alone since Donghyuk and Chanwoo wants to eat outside campus and I'm too lazy to go out.” I replied. It's a lie. Remind me to text Donghyuk and Chanwoo to eat outside, my treat! 

 

“Great! Let's go? I'm really hungry!”

 

“Let's go!”

 

 

 

 

_To: Donghyuk_

 

_Eat lunch outside campus, pls! My treat! I told Jinani Hyung I'm eating alone! This is my fcking chance, omggg!!! 😭😭😭_

 

_From: Donghyuk_

 

_Okaaay. Got it. Since you’re paying, we’ll definitely enjoy this once in a lifetime opportunity and order our faves! Thanks, Junhoe-yah!!!! Enjoy your little lunch date ✊🏻✊🏻_

 

_To: Donghyuk_

 

_Since I'm happy! Okay! I'll be generous. Eat all you want ✊🏻😭😭_

 

***

 

 

“Don't you think it's about time you tell him about your feelings?” Donghyuk said. 

 

We’re currently inside my room for our group study. But it's almost an hour now and we haven't even touched our books. 

 

I told Chanwoo and Donghyuk that I'm a bit confused lately. Jinhwan hyung is seriously acting so nice. He's nice, I know but… I don't know. There's a small part of me that's saying he likes me too because of the way he looks at me, the way he acts whenever we're together and honestly we always talk with each other, be it through text or call. Even on SNS! Damn! I don't like that I'm getting my hopes up because he's taken. We all know that he has a boyfriend. 

 

“I don't want to ruin our friendship. Maybe I'm just putting malice in everything since I like him so much?”

 

“Dude, everyone in our class thinks that Jinhwan hyung likes you too. That you two like each other. That's why they are a bit confused too if Jinhwan hyung and Bobby hyung already broke up since some saw Bobby hyung flirting with some guys too.”

 

“Yah! Jung Chanwoo!! It's not yet confirmed, don't tell him!”

 

“Ops! Too late, he already knew!”

 

“What???? Bobby hyung is flirting with someone else? Maybe that's why Jinhwan hyung is a bit sad lately? He's been joining us for lunch and telling us the same excuse that Bobby Hyung has lunch with his group mates! Ugh! I'm suddenly pissed off!”

 

How can Bobby Hyung do that to Jinhwan Hyung? Jinhwan Hyung is the nicest person I know. He's so beautiful, he's so talented, caring, loving, thoughtful and the list goes on. He's a whole package! He's very lucky to have Jinhwan Hyung… and it's still not enough for him? Jinhwan Hyung is still not enough for him? Well fuck him! I will definitely break his bones if I found out that it's true that he's cheating on Jinhwan Hyung! 

 

“Yah! It's not yet confirmed! Calm down! Let's just study for now, okay? We'll just think about that later. Enough with this talk for now!” Donghyuk said, opening his notes. Chanwoo did the same. 

 

Well fuck, how can I focus now after what they told me! 

 

***

 

“Exams are fucking finally over!!” Chanwoo said while stretching his fingers. 

 

“Let's grab something to eat to celebrate? Or maybe watch a movie?” Donghyuk suggested. 

 

“I don't have much to do at home, let's do both? Watch movies then eat after?” I replied, liking the suggestion. 

 

“You don't have a date? That's new!” Chanwoo said, grinning. 

 

“First of all, we're not dating. We haven't dated even once. It's just a casual friends hanging out--”

 

“A friendly date. Okay? It's still a date! HAHAHAHA” Chanwoo interrupts. 

 

“Whatever! Jinhwan Hyung still has exams until 5pm. And he's going to have dinner with Bobby Hyung!” 

 

“Not at my friend knowing his friend's schedule even his friend’s date with his boyfriend. Whatta friendship you got there dude. Must be painful than a nasty cut huh!” Chanwoo teased. 

 

“Shut up! Let's go or I'll cut your face instead!”

 

“Donghyuk protect me! I'm scareeeed!”

 

“Both of you shut up, let's get going!”

 

***

 

I'm not sure how on earth did I manage to make Chanwoo and Donghyuk agree to watch a rom-com movie with me. We're currently at the cinema lining up at the snack bar to buy something to eat inside. 

 

“Prepare tissue, I heard this is a sad story!” I said. I'm currently reading reviews of what we're about to watch so I can prepare my expectations and the reviews of the movie said that this is a sad love story and that we should prepare tissues because we're going to cry a bucket. 

 

“What are we gay?” Chanwoo snorted. 

 

“Yes! And what about it?” Donghyuk replied. 

 

“Nothing---wait! Isn't that Bobby Hyung?” Chanwoo’s eyes become even bigger. He's pointing something behind us, it's indeed Bobby Hyung…. and he's with another guy! And the guy is clinging to him! FUCK! 

 

“WAIT! JUNHOE!!!!”

 

 

 

 

I don't know what got into me. I felt so furious. I'm so angry. My anger is clouding my mind. I punched him… Once. Twice. He was shocked at first so he wasn't able to fight back but once he regain his senses he started to punch me back. 

 

“Junhoe!”

 

I was so furious and hurt for Jinhwan Hyung. He's the nicest person I know. He doesn't deserve to be cheated on, and no one does, he doesn't deserve to get hurt like this. I'm so mad. I'm so mad, I wanted to bent all my frustrations to him. 

 

“You fucking asshole! Why did you do this to Jinhwan Hyung! He loves you so much and you're cheating on him? You're a scumbag! A son of a bi---”

 

“Wait what? Jinhwan Hyung, what?” Bobby replied, a bit confused. 

 

“What what? You really want---”

 

“Junhoe!” then I felt someone hugged me from my back. It made me stop. It made me come back to my senses. I noticed the people around us staring. I looked at Bobby, the guy he’s with, Chanwoo and Donghyuk. The hug calms my nerves. I feel a bit relaxed. 

 

“Why are you here?” I asked looking at Jinhwan hyung who's still hugging me. 

 

“What do you mean? I'm here with Bobby and Hanbin! Why are you suddenly punching him?” He said, now crying. Wait. He's with who? 

 

“What? You're with them? But… Bobby Hyung… You… The guy… Wait! I'm confused. Isn't he cheating on you?” I take his hands of off me and face him while holding his shoulders. 

 

“What cheating? Do you think…” Jinhwan gasps! Realization flooding his mind. “Don't tell me you thought I'm dating Bobby?”

 

“Are you not dating him?” My brows furrowed deeply. Am I wrong? Were the whole student in our campus wrong? 

 

“Do you really think I’ll flirt with you if I'm already taken? Now I'm a bit annoyed, seriously Koo Junhoe?” He said. He removed my hands from his shoulder. He looks really annoyed. 

 

“Wait! You're not dating him?” Donghyuk and Chanwoo asked in unison. 

 

“Ugh! Not you two as well!” Jinhwan groaned. 

 

“Yah! Koo Junhoe! You jerk! You punched me because you thought I'm cheating? What the fuck dude! You deserve another beating!” Bobby loom closer to Junhoe but Hanbin, the guy he was with, stop him. “Hey! Stop! Sshhh!”

 

“Wait! All this time? You're not really dating him? All this time I was hurting for nothing?” I said, still trying to grasp the fact that Jinhwan isn't dating Bobby. 

 

“Hurting? Why are you hurting?” Jinhwan asked. 

 

“Hyung! I like you a lot! No--I love you. It hurts knowing you can't be mine. It hurts that I wanted you so much but someone else owns you!” 

 

“Wait! Is that a confession?” 

 

“I love you, Hyung! Isn't that obvious?”

 

“I like you too. Isn't that obvious too?”

 

“I thought you're taken. Of course I was confused. I thought you're just being nice!”

 

“Idiot! I like you!” Jinhwan smiled. I can see through his eyes that what he's telling me is true. That he likes me. 

 

“I like---”

 

“You two come with us at the administration office!” A security guard suddenly grabbed my arms. The other one grabbed Bobby's arms too. 

 

“Wait. It's a mis---”

 

“Just come with us please!” The security guard told us. 

 

“UGH! KOO JUNHOE! THIS IS YOUR FAULT!”

 

-END-

 


End file.
